1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound having a glutamate receptor inhibiting activity, a process for producing the same and an insecticidal composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A chemical substance which paralyzes the nerve of arthropods such as insects has been isolated from spiders and structure thereof has been elucidated to some extent and it has been confirmed that the nerve paralyzing action is due to the glutamate receptor inhibiting action. "Proceedings of the Japan Academy", 62 Ser. B, 359(1986) discloses N.sup.1 -(2,4-dihydroxyphenylacetylasparaginyl)-N.sup.5 -(alginylcadaverino-.beta.-alanyl) cadaverine and the like and Chemical Abstracts, 105:186106d(1986) discloses (2,4-dihydroxyphenylacetylasparaginyl)-polyamine-(alginyl) [the polyamine is --NH(CH.sub.2).sub.3 NH(CH.sub.2).sub.3 NH(CH.sub.2).sub.5 NH--].
Problems come up what is the essence of the action of the glutamate receptor substances including the above chemical substances and what chemical modification is possible.
The inventors synthesized compounds having a part of the structure of the above chemical substances and the above chemical substances which were chemically modified and studied their glutamate receptor inhibiting action to find that the partial structure of the chemical substances alone develops the glutamate receptor inhibiting action. As a result of further investigation, the present inventon has been accomplished.